dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora the Explorer Opening Sequences
Here is the evolution of the opening sequence of Dora the Explorer throughout the years. Seasons 1-2 The opening sequence starts with 2 doors that open on their own. The video camera enters a room where there is a table with drawing utensils and a picture of cartoon on a piece of paper, then it shows a red and yellow ball sitting on a chair and a teddy bear resting on a pilllow then it zooms up to a green computer. Everything in the room is live-action. Dora and Boots walk up to a bridge and then they worry that they'll fall but then they smile after going across. Dora and Boots come out of a tunnel and ride in a boat and they had to wear life jackets so they can be safe. Next, they jump over a log that falls on the path. Benny, Isa and Tico repeat the same sequence that Dora and Boots did. Then Dora & Boots cross the bridge again and then Swiper squats down, stands up straight and runs across the bridge. After Tico jumps over the log and Isa disappears, Dora & Boots come out of the tunnel and Benny stops by the bridge, they stop Swiper saying Swiper No Swiping!. The title zooms in and everyone disappears but then Dora pops up in her name and waves to the viewer. The word "the" disappears off the blue cursor and then it clicks on Dora to start the show. This has a military version of the Dora The Explorer Theme Song. Tuba and piano music are heard to make it more interesting. Opening Sequence vlcsnap-2016-06-22-18h56m13s237.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-18h56m23s420.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-18h56m27s308.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-18h56m31s786.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-18h56m36s595.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-18h56m41s492.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-18h56m46s738.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-18h56m53s030.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-18h56m56s724.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-18h57m04s556.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-18h57m10s905.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-18h57m16s424.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-18h57m20s374.png Seasons 3-4 The opening sequence starts with several stars that fly in the sky. Dora leaves her house and runs on a path. Boots swings on a vine and Dora joins in. They see their friends in different areas. They see Diego swinging on another vine. Dora & Boots jump into Tico's car and put on their seat belts. Diego catches Baby Jaguar. Dora & Boots catch stars, slide down a red spiral slide. Four stars pop out of the star pocket. Dora, Boots and Diego water ski. Swiper approaches Dora and Boots and they stop Swiper. The show's title appears on a white background. Dora and Boots appear together. The word "the" remains in place on the blue cursor as it clicks on Dora. This version has more of a calypso version of the theme song. Electric bass, guitar, flute, and horns are heard. Opening Sequence vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h24m08s466.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h24m10s721.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h24m11s972.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h24m13s896.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h24m15s027.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h24m15s768.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m33s395.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m35s983.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h24m21s314.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h24m24s229.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h24m25s698.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h24m26s408.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h24m28s120.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h24m30s067.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h24m31s745.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m48s622.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h24m35s416.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h44m35s753.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h24m37s999.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h44m01s692.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h24m39s996.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m57s131.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h24m43s010.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m58s837.png Seasons 5-6 Same opening sequence from Seasons 3-4 except that it has a rainbow appearing. It features Dora performing a soccer kick with or without an incoming soccer ball, Dora, Boots and friends riding on flying horses as flipped, Dora and Boots sliding down a spiral slide, Dora looking over her shoulder to show Backpack and Map and where Dora, Boots and Diego are water skiing. Sometimes the Nick Jr. logo is removed from the show's title. Same music as Seasons 3-4. Opening Sequence vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m19s677.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m24s027.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m25s967.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m27s259.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m29s227.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m30s483.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m33s395.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m35s983.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m38s430.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m41s275.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m43s200.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m48s622.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h43m39s416.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m51s292.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h44m35s753.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m53s320.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h44m01s692.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m55s412.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m57s131.png vlcsnap-2016-06-22-19h18m58s837.png Seasons 7-8 The opening sequence had the lyrics change a little. Grumpy Old Troll is in the introduction of the show. It is the first season to be broadcast in High Definition. At the end of the introduction, a blue cursor does not click on Dora to start the show. This version has a jazz-pop version of the song. The music has electric guitar and bass guitar. The song also starts with the same beat as the original version. Opening Sequence vlcsnap-2016-06-21-21h33m49s304.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-21h33m54s273.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-21h33m59s700.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-21h34m04s533.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-21h34m10s941.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-21h34m17s652.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-21h36m46s664.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-21h36m51s289.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-21h36m55s814.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-21h37m00s764.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-21h37m08s454.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-21h37m14s771.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-21h37m21s150.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-21h37m25s853.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-21h37m32s212.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-21h37m39s551.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-21h37m47s073.png vlcsnap-2016-06-21-21h37m51s537.png Specials that did not use the usual opening sequence *Dora Saves the Snow Princess *Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom *Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure *Dora's Easter Adventure *Dora's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom *Dora Rocks! *Dora's Ice Skating Spectacular *Dora In Wonderland *Dora's Super Soccer Showdown Trivia * The episodes Whose Birthday is It? and The Lost City are supposed to open with the Season 1-2 opening sequence but they instead open with the Season 3-4 opening sequence which makes it a mistake. **Similar to those episodes, Dora's Big Birthday Adventure is supposed to open with the Season 5-6 opening sequence but it instead opens with a new intro which was never used in any episode before and was never used again which also makes it a mistake. **However, The Lost City had the explorer stars and the explorer stars are never featured in any episodes with the Season 1-2 opening sequence beginning and it's supposed to be a Season 3 episode but it's featured as a Season 2 episode which is another mistake. * León, the Circus Lion is the last episode featuring the Season 1-2 opening sequence and will no longer open in anymore episodes from now on. * Dora Had a Little Lamb is originally supposed to be the first episode not to feature the Season 1-2 opening sequence and instead open with the Season 3-4 opening sequence on wards from now on. * When the Season 1-2 opening sequence is featured and showing the green computer, it's how the Blue Cursor is seen where it lives. * At the very beginning of the Season 1-2 opening sequence before the doors open to the room, through the left door, the green computer is off but as soon as the doors open and the screen enters the room, it turns on right away. * Dora the Explorer is on Netflix and Whose Birthday is It? actually opens with the Season 1-2 opening sequence which seems very confusing because when it's online, it's a mistake that it opens with the Season 3-4 opening sequence. but The Lost City has the mistake where it opens with the Season 3-4 opening sequence both online and on Netflix. * Dora The Explorer Theme Song that opens with the Season 1-2 opening sequence is featured in the Dora the Explorer (album). * Dora The Explorer Theme Song from the Season 1-2 opening sequence plays instrumental during the end credits but it's always repeating and it only plays during Character Find but not during the explorer stars mini game and not during the end credits showing 4 clouds with clips because the theme song plays from the Season 3-4 opening sequence and the Season 5-6 opening sequence. Category:Lists Category:Songs